


Eyes

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blindness, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Seeing for the first time, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Another Blind Evan fic. Evan goes through an experimental surgery and theres a little bit of a surprise at the end.





	Eyes

When Evan and Jared got a random call about some kind of ‘experimental surgery’, Jared didn’t know what to make of it. Evan had talked to the man on the phone, which was strange in and of itself, and had ended up setting up an appointment to discuss things further. Jared was unsure. 

Evan bounced his leg anxiously. He didn’t know what to think. Finally, he broke the awkward, nervous silence. “Can we trust this?”

Jared was quiet for a moment. “I mean, we can at least hear what they have to say, right? That can’t do us any harm.”

“They could be kidnappers.”

“I’ll fight them to the death.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I absolutely would.”

“Your death maybe,” Evan said. 

“No way!”

“Probably.”

“So little faith.”

“Sorry?”

Jared hummed. “It’s your choice if we go or not, Ev. I’m with you either way.”

“Only if you’ll protect me,” Evan said, changing his mind about Jared’s abilities. 

Jared hugged him, chuckling. “Obviously I will.”

“I’d hope so! I’m disabled.” Evan gave him a fake pout. 

“Really? I never would’ve guessed!”

“It’s hard to tell!” Evan laughed. 

Jared hummed, holding him close with his hands on his hips. “So you wanna check it out?”

“Yeah,” Evan said quietly. “I kinda do. But if it’s a serial killer or someone trying to sell a timeshare, we ditch.”

Jared laughed. “Got it.”

“But for now, I’m kinda thinking cuddles?”

Jared kissed him sweetly. “Hell yeah.”

Evan smiled. “God, I could really use some right now.”

Jared lightly pushed at Evan’s shoulders, urging him towards the bedroom. “Then let's go!”

Evan laughed at his enthusiasm, making his way to their room as carefully as possible. 

Once Jared kicked the door closed, he pulled Evan into a kiss, leading him to climb into bed.

Evan smiled against Jared’s lips, letting him guide him. 

As the pair settled into the mattress, Jared broke the kiss to instead wrap his arms around Evan’s middle, pulling him close and tangling their legs together.

Evan hummed, pressing himself to Jared. “You’re so soft,” he remarked. “And warm.”

Jared chuckled. “You’re kinda boney but I don’t care because you’re perfect and I love you.”

“I take offense to that!” Evan cried. “Rude!”

Jared laughed properly. “My bad.”

“You can’t just insult me and then say you love me.” Evan pouted. 

“It wasn’t an insult! Just an observation. And I do love you.”

“Hmph. I love you too.”

Jared kissed the tip of Evan’s nose.

Evan leaned back into him. “I wanna–” He went quiet. “I wanna see you.”

Jared held him tightly, heart panging. “I’m not much to look at,” he joked lamely. “I’m scared, Ev.”

“What?” Evan whispered. “Scared of what?”

“Hope.” Jared sighed. “Disappointment.”

Evan kissed Jared’s face. “No, J. I have nothing to compare you to, and even if I did, you’d still be the most beautiful person. You are now! And– This surgery thing is probably a hoax anyway.”

Jared shook his head. “That’s what I’m talking about. I mean, I am scared you won’t like my face, but I’m more scared of if this thing turns out to be something we agree to try. I mean, what if it doesn’t work? I don’t want you to be sad.”

Evan shushed him. “That, Jared, dear, is why I live life as a pessimist.”

Jared rolled his eyes, laughing softly. “I’m just worried.”

“I know. But if you worry all the time, like moi, you’d be fine.” Evan was joking, mostly. He was more worried than usual, too. 

Jared grimaced slightly, kissing Evan’s forehead. “Just… remember that you’re perfect, no matter what happens. And that I’ll always be right here. Okay?”

Evan nodded. “Only if you remember it too. I won’t leave you, for any reason at all. I couldn’t.”

“I love you,” Jared murmured, kissing him deeply. “More than anything.”

Evan hummed. “You too, J.”

Jared buried his nose in Evan’s hair, taking a deep breath. “Guess we’ll just have to wait and find out how things end up.”

“We’ll be fine,” Evan said. “Probably. Maybe.”

“We’ll be fine,” Jared reaffirmed.

“O-Okay, Jared.”

\------------

Jared bounced slightly in anticipation. They had just had a fairly long chat about the potential procedure, and it turned out to be fairly legit. Now, they just had to make a decision as to if they’re willing to participate or not.

Evan wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what the right choice was. He wished Jared would just make it for him. Luckily, the surgeon gave them a few days to think it over some more. 

Jared rubbed Evan’s shoulders soothingly. “How are you feeling?”

“I-I don’t know, Jared.”

Jared hummed. “You have time to consider.”

“I know, but-“

Jared’s hands moved from Evan’s shoulders down to wrap around his waist, pulling him close so that his back was pressed against Jared’s chest. He rested his chin on Evan’s shoulder. “But?”

“But I’m scared.” Evan had thought about this a lot since the night of the first phone call. 

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan’s cheek. “Me too. This is a crazy opportunity.” 

“It’s crazy, all right…” Evan sighed. “I didn’t expect this guy to even be a real doctor.”

“Yeah, right? It seems like something that would only happen in a movie or something.”

“Or a book with really shitty writing.”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah.”

Evan sighed again. “We have time, right? To think about it.”

Jared hummed softly. “Yeah, totally. We have time.”

“I need a nap,” Evan said. “What time is it?”

“Dunno, like three I think.”

“Nap time. Unless you had other plans?”

“Nope.”

“Nap time it is.”

Jared chuckled, pulling away to instead tug Evan to the bedroom.

Evan trudged along, trying not to overthink their situation. 

\-------

Jared’s breath caught. “You made your decision?”

Evan nodded. “I-I think so.”

“And?”

“Um– I want to try it?”

Jared instantly pulled Evan into a tight hug.

“Wh-What’s this for?”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, c’mon, you knew I was gonna say that,” Evan said. 

“I’m proud of you either way.”

“Jare, I didn’t do anything. The doctor did.”

“You’re taking a risk.”

“For you, Jare. To see you. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I love you.”

“You too,” Evan whispered. “Can we call the doctor?”

“Yeah.” Jared didn’t move. “In a second.”

“Huh?”

“I wanna a hug a little longer.”

“Aw,” Evan said. “I love you.”

Jared buried his face in Evan’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“S-So you support me, right?” Evan joked. 

“Evan, I would support you if you decided to become a serial killer.”

“I might!”

Jared hummed. “Then I’ll get the car windows tinted so no one can see the bodies being transported.”

“You’re perfect, J. Just what I need.”

Jared laughed. “Good, because you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

“Why would I ever?!”

Jared chuckled. “I love you.”

“I know! It’s great!”

Jared laughed, kissing his cheek before pulling away. “Let’s go make that call?”

“Please!”

\--------

Jared was sat beside Evan’s hospital bed, clutching his hand tightly. The surgery had gone well, they’d been told. However, Evan’s eyes had to heal and were bandaged, so they didn’t know yet if it had worked correctly or not.

Evan was smiling at Jared—or, where he assumed Jared was. “Hey,” he said for probably the sixth time in half an hour. 

Jared pressed what was probably the ten millionth kiss to the back of Evan’s hand. “Hey there.”

Evan giggled. His anesthesia hadn’t quite worn off yet. “I love you,” he slurred. 

Jared smiled. “I love you too, sweetie.”

“Hey,” Evan said again. 

“Hey, Ev.”

“Hey!”

“Hi!”

“Jared!” Evan said for no reason, really. He decided he liked saying it. “Jared Jared Jared Jared!”

Jared giggled. “Yeah?”

“Jared!”

“Hi.” Jared kissed Evan’s hand again.

Evan laughed. “I’m gonna marry you.”

Jared’s eyes shone, his heart swelling. “Yeah?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, a big marry! A good one. Good husband.”

Jared beamed. “Well I really look forward to that, then.”

“Jared,” Evan said again. “You look. _So_. Good in a suit. I mean. Probably.”

Jared laughed. “You look way better.”

“No!” Evan argued. “You do! With your…hair, and your face!”

“Thanks,” Jared laughed again.

“Angel man,” Evan whispered. 

“Yep, that’s you.”

“No! You! Jared the angel man.”

“Evan, the better angel man.”

“Stop that!” Evan wasn’t laughing anymore. “No!”

“Sorry, okay,” Jared rubbed the back of Evan’s hand with his thumb. “I’ll stop. Carry on.”

Evan was back to smiling. “Angel man,” he repeated. “It’s you!”

“It’s me!” Jared laughed.

“Yes!” Evan giggled. “My eyes hurt.”

Jared winced. “I know, love. It’s alright. Try to ignore it.”

Evan brought his hands up to his face, Jared’s coming up with them. “Why’s there stuff on my face?”

Jared gently pulled his hands away from the bandages. “It’s to make sure they don’t hurt more than they already do. Don’t touch, okay?”

Evan grumbled. “I wanna touch.”

“No touch.”

“Wanna touch real bad.”

Jared snorted. “No touch!”

“My momma said I could!”

“She did not! She’s in the cafeteria buying you animal crackers!”

Evan perked up. “Animal crackers?!”

“Yes, Ev. You’ll get them in a little bit.”

“I wanna...Jared, c’mere. Come closer.”

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed, but he leaned closer. “Okay?”

Evan whispered. “I wanna touch.”

“No.”

“I wanna!”

“You can't!”

“God told me I could!”

“No!”

“You’re denying the lord!” Evan shrieked. 

“Good!”

“What?!”

“No touch.”

Evan was quiet.

Jared kissed his hand. “Ev?”

Evan started screaming.

Jared’s eyes widened and he was on his feet in a second. “Evan?! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!”

Evan bared his teeth. “I want to touch!”

Jared groaned, letting out a breath. “Jesus, Evan, you can’t just scream like that! You scared the shit out of me.”

Evan hummed. “Hey,” he said. 

Jared sighed. “Hi, Ev.”

“I feel sad.”

Jared frowned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Evan complained. “And my head feels numb.”

Jared leaned forward to give Evan a sweet kiss. “You should try to get some rest, love. Maybe when you wake up you’ll feel better. I’ll stay right here with you.”

Evan gulped. “You’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay the whole time you’re here.”

“Wh-Where’s my mom?”

“She’s on her way up. She won’t mind if you sleep. She knows you need rest too.”

Evan’s medicine was starting to fade, finally. “O-Okay.”

Jared kissed him again. “I’ll be right here if you need anything, okay?”

Evan nodded. “M’kay, Jare.”

Jared resumed his seat beside the bed, still holding Evan’s hand tightly.

Eventually, Evan drifted off into a restless sleep.

\------ 

It was time to remove the bandages, and Jared was terrified. He could only imagine how Evan felt. He was in his usual place beside Evan’s hospital bed, their hands linked. 

Evan was shaking, anxious about what would happen when the doctor cut his bandages off. His head hurt like crazy, and he felt nauseated. He squeezed Jared’s hand hard. He had a lot of thoughts on his mind, but one seemed important enough to ask. “Y-You’ll love me no matter what, right?” he asked quietly, voice breaking. 

Jared gave Evan’s hand a squeeze. “Absolutely. You don’t ever have to worry about that.” 

Evan exhaled. “O-Okay. Thanks.”

On Evan’s other side, Heidi smiled. “It’s gonna be okay, Honey.” 

The doctor approached from where he had been going over the papers. “Alright, ready to get those bandages off?”

Evan muttered a no before hearing an angry sound from his mother. He raised his voice. “S-Sure.”

The doctor hummed, grabbing some scissors. “Alright, now if you can make sure your eyes are closed so that things don’t get too overwhelming for you,” He leaned in, carefully snipping away at the gauze.

Evan made sure his eyes were firmly shut. He felt like he wanted to grab the doctor and tell him to leave the bandages on. He was afraid of what would happen. 

It wasn’t long before the last of the bandages fell away, being swept aside by the doctor. “Alright! Now, be sure to open them slowly so you can get used to things, and tell us what you see so we can make sure things are working as they should.”

Jared squeezed his hand, kissing the back of it.

Evan’s eyes peeked open, slowly. After a second, he yelped and closed them again. “Sh-Shit, I-I _saw_ something!”

Jared laughed breathlessly. “You d-did?” 

Heidi sniffled. “Oh, my baby.”

“I-It was a l-lot,” Evan stammered. He was afraid to try again. It kind of hurt. 

The doctor smiled. “Take your time. You’re going to have increased light sensitivity, so it’s going to take time to adjust at first.”

After a moment of heavy breaths, Evan cracked his eyes open again, trying to last as long as he could. He saw shapes, figures, and what he could only describe as colors. He shut his eyes again before he could make sense out of it.

Jared ran his hand up and down Evan’s arm soothingly. “You’re doing amazing.”

Evan gulped, taking a chance and opening one eye this time. It still hurt, but it was a little more bearable. He focused on something. “Wh-What is that?” he murmured. He reached out and touched Jared’s face. “Jared?”

Jared let out a small broken sob, moving closer. “Hey, Hi there,” he smiled, voice thick. “‘S me.”

Evan leaned in closer. “I-It’s really you?”

Jared sniffled and nodded, bringing a hand up to hold Evan’s against his face. “I’m here.”

Evan’s hand was shaking wildly, but as he ran his fingers along Jared’s features, he knew it was him. He opened his other eye, squinting. Leaning even closer, he could see more details on Jared’s skin, his clothes, and everything else. He glanced back up at Jared’s face, and he promptly started crying. 

Jared had tears running down his face as well as he let out a watery laugh. “Th-That ugly?” he teased, grinning widely. 

Evan gaped. “No!” he said loudly. “L-Let me cry!”

Jared laughed, sniffling. “Hey, Ev? I love you.”

Evan let out a sob. “I-I love you too, J.” As much as he wanted to stare at Jared forever, the rest of the room was also inviting. He turned his head, glancing at everything—he didn’t know what it was, but it looked absolutely perfect. Finally, he landed on what could only be another person, based on what Jared had looked like. Evan took a guess. “M-Mom?”

Heidi was instantly hugging him. “My baby!”

Soon the pain was bad enough to cause Evan to shut his eyes again, but he squeezed his mother tightly. “I-I could see you!” he exclaimed. 

Heidi cried into his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you.”

Evan grinned. “Jared. Family hug,” he ordered. 

Jared didn’t need to be told twice, hugging them tightly.

Evan buried his face in Jared’s hair. “Mom, don’t listen.” He paused. “Jared, you’re hot.”

Jared laughed wetly. “I love you.” He hugged him tighter. “I love you so much.”

Evan sniffled. “I-I can’t believe this is happening.”

Jared buried his face in Evan’s chest. 

The three of them stayed like that for a while before Evan tried to compose himself. “C-Can I try again?”

Jared and Heidi both reluctantly pulled away, sniffling. Jared ran his fingers through Evan’s hair. “Yeah, love.”

Evan took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again, looking down. “Wh-What’s–” He moved his arm. “That’s my hand?”

Heidi laughed, still crying. “Yes.”

Evan had some questions. “W-We’re white people, right?”

Jare and Heidi both laughed. Jared gave him a wide grin. “Yes, Ev.”

Evan then gestured to his tanned arm. “So that’s white?”

“Tan,” Jared corrected. “They just say white.” He sniffled, pointing to his bedsheets. “That’s white.”

“Oh,” Evan said. “Which one’s blue? That’s a good one, I think.”

Jared smiled, pulling out his phone and showing Evan the bright blue case. “That’s blue.”

Evan stared at it. “Jesus.” It was a lot different than the white-toned hospital room. There was still a color he wanted to know, even more so than blue. “What’s green?” he asked timidly. 

Jared wiped at his remaining tears, turning to point out of the window. “See the grass on the ground? That’s green. And th-the leaves on the trees.”

Evan had to squint to look outside. “Th-Those are trees?” He couldn’t take his eyes off. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jared grinned.

“I _love_ trees!”

For some reason, that set Jared off in a whole new round of tears. “I love you,” he breathed, still smiling.

Evan was crying again too, at full force. “Th-This is a lot,” he whispered. 

Jared once again hugged Evan tightly, face buried in his neck.

Evan was breaking down. “Y-You look so good,” he sobbed. 

Jared cried harder into Evan’s neck. He squeezed him tightly, unable to let out much more than small broken sobs.

Evan cried for a long time, but eventually he felt brave. He built his voice back up. “C-Can I look in the bathroom mirror?”

Heidi turned to the doctor, who nodded. “Take your time. I’ll come back in a couple hours to check up.”

Evan thanked him and tossed the hospital bed blanket off his legs. 

Jared was practically attached to his arm, tugging him in the direction of the bathroom.

Evan wasn’t leaning on Jared as well as he should have been, and the second he stood up, he face planted. 

Jared yelped. “Evan!”

Evan pushed himself up. “G-Guess I’m not used to seeing the floor.”

Jared grabbed his arm, helping him up. “Are you okay?”

Evan nodded. “Maybe I should close my eyes,” he mumbled. 

Jared smiled. “I’ve got you,” he pulled him close, kissing him sweetly.

Evan gave a short laugh, but squeezed his eyes shut. He felt better about walking that way. 

Jared led him to the bathroom, situating him in from of the mirror. “Okay.”

Evan hesitated. “This is gonna be what I look like?” 

“Yeah.” Jared stood behind Evan, hand’s on his hips as he kissed his cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Evan gulped and cracked his eyes open again, squinting from the light. He didn’t have much to compare his reflection to, as he’d only seen three other people, but he noted the differences. “M-Mirrors are weird,” he marvelled. 

“Yeah,” Jared murmured, watching him with sparkling eyes.

Evan kept staring. “Is that– I’m blond, right?”

Jared nodded. “Yes.” He hugged him from behind.

“What color are my eyes?”

“Blue,” Jared hummed. “Such a pretty blue.”

“Y-You’ve said that so many times, but now I– Now I can see, and–” Evan let out a choked sound. “I really like colors.”

Jared let out a shaky laugh. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” Evan said softly. 

Jared smiled at him in the mirror.

Evan turned around. “Is that a smile?”

Jared nodded, still grinning.

“Yes?” Evan thought Jared had nodded in affirmation, but he wasn’t sure what that looked like. 

“Yes,” Jared confirmed. 

“Oh. It’s nice. I like it. I like you.” Evan leaned in to kiss him, but missed by a landslide. 

Jared giggled, kissing him softly. “I like you so much.”

Evan let out a breathy laugh. “Can I still touch your face when I’m sad? O-Or do I not have the privilege anymore since I c-can see?”

Jared took Evan’s hand, placing it on his cheek. “Of course you can, Ev. You always can.”

Evan smiled. “I love how you feel,” he whispered. “And I love this green. I want a green wedding. Tree wedding.”

“Whatever you want,” Jared grinned. 

Evan thought about it. “Treehouse wedding.”

“Done,” Jared didn’t even hesitate. “Speaking of a wedding, I got you something.”

“Huh? What?”

Jared pulled a shiny silver ring out of his pocket, holding it up with a shy smile. “It’s a ring. For, like, engagement.”

Evan turned flush white. “Wh-What? For real?” He stared at it. 

“Yeah,” Jared breathed. “I figured since we talk about it so much, we may as well make it official, right?”

Evan started shaking. “L-Like– We’re– We’re engaged?” he squeaked. 

Jared grinned. “If you say yes.”

“W–” Evan hit him playfully. “Of course I say yes!”

Jared laughed. “Just making sure!” he took Evan’s hand, slipping the ring on and then linking their fingers. 

“I love you so much, Jared,” Evan whispered, tears forming in his eyes again. 

Jared instantly pulled him into a kiss.

Evan closed his eyes, falling into the familiarity of kissing Jared. 

They didn’t pull away until Heidi wandered in, chuckling. “Alright, boys, that’s enough. There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

Evan kept his eyes closed, but turned to her. “ _Mom_!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

Heidi blinked, smiling in surprise. “Evan!”

Evan sniffled. “Jared– We’re– He– Look!” He held up his left hand. 

Heidi was quiet for a second, but then she gasped. “Evan! Oh my god!”

“Treehouse wedding!” Evan squeaked. 

Heidi pulled him into a hug. “Oh my god, My baby is engaged!”

Evan giggled through his tears. “You knew we’d get married, Mom.”

Heidi sniffled, laughing as well. “Let me be proud.”

“Alright,” Evan breathed. “Th-Thanks.”

“I love you so much, honey!”

“You too, Mom,” Evan said quietly. He pulled Jared into the hug too. 

Jared smiled, hugging them happily.

Evan gave Jared a sweet kiss, and gave his mother one on the cheek. 

Heidi sniffled. “What a day.”

“I know!” Evan agreed. “And! I got animal crackers!”

Jared laughed. “Good day.”

“Really good!”

Jared kissed his cheek.

Evan started feeling weird. “E-Except…”

Jared hummed. “Except?”

“I-I–” Evan pulled away from the hug. “I kinda didn’t w-want the surgery to work?”

Both Heidi and Jared blinked. “Huh?”

“Uh, n-nevermind, you guys don’t really need to be thinking about h- that, so…”

Jared shook his head. “Ev, what’s wrong?”

Evan gulped. “J-Just– I really hate to mention him, b-but Dad, he’d– He’d say he wished he could cure me, you know? A-And we’d tell him it was impossible, but– I guess he was right...?”

Heidi was quiet for a second, but then she took Evan’s hands into her own. “Evan, your father had nothing to do with this. I mean, if he couldn't be bothered to drive down and be here for this, then he’s pointless, right? I’m sorry he isn’t here, but we are. And we both love you so much. There was no way we could’ve known that your eyes could be fixed. This was a surprise for all of us.”

Evan lowered his head. “I-I know. You’re right. Just– Proving him right makes me feel sick. But– He never cared anyway.” He sighed. “I’m glad you two do. It- It’s all I want.”

Jared pulled him into a hug. “We’ll always care.”

Evan squeezed him. “Thanks. S-Sorry I said anything about him.”

Heidi shook her head, kissing Evan’s forehead. “Don’t be.”

Evan sniffled. “I love you.”

“And we love you, Evan.” Heidi once again hugged them.

Evan felt secure and protected with the two people that meant the most to him.


End file.
